Stars
by yourmommasbooty
Summary: A very short and fluffy oneshot in which Ven wakes in the night to find Vanitas missing. This is my first fic and it had to be vanven because they are gay as hell tbh. Also I have no idea how to write a summary, but I hope you enjoy :)


Ventus blearily sat up in bed and stretched in the darkness before glancing at the clock to find that it was two in the morning. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed that Vanitas was not in his usual spot beside Ven in bed and he turned his attention to the raven, who was perched on the windowsill. Ven watched silently, admiring the other boy bathed in starlight and wondered if he had heard him wake. Shooting stars reflected in the raven's golden eyes that were wide with curiosity.

"I've always found them quite fascinating, calming even," Vanitas mused quietly, without turning his gaze from the glistening meteor shower. "It always soothed me knowing that such a beautiful light could exist even in the deepest darkness. Ven blinked in interest, but remained quiet, hoping that Vanitas would continue. It wasn't often that he was willing to share his thoughts so honestly and Ven was eager to make the most of it. Though he wasn't sure if The blonde boy was listening, Vanitas carried on pondering aloud. "Especially when I was training under Xehanort, that's when I felt the most alone," his deep voice lowered to barely a whisper. "I was so lost in the darkness, twisted and warped by pain, but still the stars found their way to me, even after travelling through the vast blackness of the sky." Vanitas paused to shift his focus towards the other boy, who let out a sigh and tilted his head slightly, urging Vanitas not to stop. Ven was always concerned that the raven bottled up his emotions and never opened up to anyone, even when he was assured that he had no reason to hide, so to finally be aware of how the other was feeling caused a wave of relief to wash over the blonde. "I suppose," Vanitas hesitated slightly, dropping his eyes to the floor in shyness, a trait that he was often reluctant to bring to the surface. "In a way they reminded me of you, Ven." A smile played on the corners of his lips as he returned his gaze to a surprised Ventus, who shuffled closer to Vanitas at the end of the bed, where the raven was sitting by the window. Even in the dark, the shining blue of Ven's eyes was clearly visible to Vanitas and he placed a hand on the boy's cheek before stroking gently with his thumb. "You were so full of warmth and light, despite everything that had happened to you, everything that I did to you." Ven leaned into the other's touch and sighed with content, letting his eyes fall closed.

"Even so you gave me another chance, bathed me in light and love- two things that I know I have never deserved." His teeth clenched as he was reminded of his past and a single tear escaped his defences, but he was immediately comforted by Ven's small hand being placed upon his own. Blue eyes peered up into golden orbs and Ventus frowned as he wiped away the droplet. "I've always seen the good in you, Vanitas, even when you had buried it deep within you," Ven reassured him, reaching up to stroke his jet black locks. "I knew that the path you had chosen to walk was not your own." More tears began to fall from Vanitas' eyes, but were softly wiped away by the blonde.

"You saved me Ven, even a monster like me. Only pure light could do such a thing." Vanitas strained, determined not to allow himself to completely dissolve. Ven responded by pulling Vanitas into his arms and burying his head into the raven's chest, hoping to convey that what he had just said was incorrect.

"You are not a monster," he demanded quietly, holding Vanitas tighter. "You are exceptional and I have never been more proud of someone than I am of you." He gently traced circles on the other's back as Vanitas continued to sob under his breath. It hurt Ven to know just how much pain the raven was in, enough to cause him to shed a few tears of his own, which soaked into the other's shirt. "You have tried so hard to redeem yourself and completely change the path that was beaten into you since you were born. Only someone with a strong light inside them could achieve such a thing, despite the pain it has brought you." He clung to Vanitas in sorrow, wishing with all his might that he could see just how amazing he was. That sorrow soon melted away when he felt Vanitas' cries begin to silence and when he glanced up at him, he was met with a warm gaze that told him everything was alright. Ventus smiled sweetly before laying back onto the bed and was joined by Vanitas who entwined their arms and legs together, so that they could keep each other safe, just as they had done for a long time. A sleepy haze slowly began to surround Ven as he inhaled Vanitas' familiar scent. His eyelids fluttered closed and he heard a faint whisper as he drifted out of consciousness.

"I love you, idiot."


End file.
